


Love Me Much More

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/695408">The End Of The Road</a>,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742136"> My Heart Is Lonely,  </a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769019">Still I can't let go</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/771817">Spinning around and around</a> , <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/781091">You Belong To Me</a><br/>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/799293">Just Come To My Bed</a><br/>and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805724">Maybe 'll Forgive You </a><br/>This is a new experience for me: this story is not finished in my head, I don't know where it goes, I just follow the lead and hope for the best.<br/>Glam100 Prompt #85: Behind The Scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Much More

Adam helped Sauli gathering his stuff together. It was impressive how much stuff Sauli managed to take with him in one suitcase. But he was always a master of packing. 

Adam slowed down and stopped eventually to watch Sauli moving around the room in hurry. He had always liked to watch Sauli being just Sauli. He had something around him that always made Adam feel better. 

Like warm sunshine on his skin. 

Sauli was oblivious to being watched. He didn’t see the burning longing in Adam’s eyes. He was busy getting ready to see Tommy again. 

To be home again.

~ ♥ ~

Sauli stopped in his tracks when Adam started to talk out of sudden. 

“I thought you came to St. Petersburg to make up with me, you know?” 

Sauli closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around to face Adam. 

“I didn’t plan anything when I decided to come and see you. I just wanted to be there for you, as a friend. I admit I hoped for more, but I didn’t have the guts to say it out loud. I was afraid something could happen and I needed to be with you. To support you against the hate.”

~ ♥ ~

Sauli sighed before he continued. “I admit that my motivation was love. I had a nightmare that something would happen and that I wouldn’t have the possibility to see you again. It scared me.”

Adam moved closer to Sauli and took his face in his hands. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Sauli shrugged. “There was no time for that? Honestly? I don’t know. I thought my coming would show you what you meant to me, that it would be enough. I know now, I should have told you.”

Adam pecked Sauli’s lips. “We really suck at saying things out loud.”

~ ♥ ~

Sauli nodded. “Yeah and we let our bodies talk to each other more than our minds. I mean, I don’t want to complain, because that night in Helsinki was amazing. But it didn’t change anything to the better. In fact it made things complicated, didn’t it?”

Adam stroked over Sauli’s neck, making him shudder. “I don’t think that we should stop letting our bodies talk to each other. We should just combine words with actions.” 

Sauli smiled and pulled Adam in a soft kiss. 

When they parted, Adam asked: “You were really scared about that threat in Russia, weren’t you?”

~ ♥ ~

Sauli nodded. “I was. I mean I know that there is always a possibility that something like that happens. I was long enough behind the scenes. But this time it felt so close, it made me really sick. I wanted to kill everyone who’d dare to hurt you.” 

Adam smiled at him. “My fierce firecracker!” 

Sauli laughed. “Damn right!” 

He pulled out of the embrace to take his suitcase. 

“And now come on! I’m packed and I’m ready to go.” 

Adam snorted. “Ready for the crazy train?” 

Sauli beamed. “As long as you and Tommy are with me? Hell yes!” 


End file.
